The Quadrant of Magic
by ArghhWhyCantIThinkOfOne
Summary: This is an OC fic I am writing with my friend.(he doesn't have an account on here) It takes place several years after the Harry Potter canon universe. It features Harry's grandson, and a few other people, as they navigate their years through Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

I follow the other students, with my heart pounding in my chest, through the large oak door and into the Great Hall. It is filled with the screeching of owls, and the chatter of students who are already seated at the long tables, that are covered in different colours.

I know what the colours of the tables mean, the one with the gold and red table cloth is the Gryffindor table. I heard many tales about Gryffindor, about how the bravest of students were sorted into Gryffindor. I gaze at the Gryffindor table and sigh, I wouldn't mind being in Gryfindor, just like the brave and gallant Harry Potter.

I stare at the table for a couple of more seconds, before turning my focus to the table covered with the green and silver table cloth. A shiver went down my spine, my brother told me that only the most evil of people got into Slytherin. I wasn't sure how much of that was true though, he hadn't gone to Hogwarts, he wasn't a wizard like I was. I would just have to see for myself.

I drift my eyes to the table with the yellow and black table cloth, and then to the table with the bronze and blue table cloth. I didn't know much about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, except that Hufflepuffs were really loyal, accepting, friendly, hard workers, and Ravenclaws were really intelligent and creative. I suppose I could do fine in either house. I was loyal and accepting sure, but I was also extremely lazy. As for Ravenclaw, I may not have been very intelligent, but I was fairly creative.

I turn my head upwards, and I gasp in awe at the sight before me. Lights are seemingly floating in the ceiling.

My mouth gapes open, and I turn my head sideways to get an even bigger shock, a hefty ghost is floating around the Hufflepuff table.

"Wow," I mutter, following the line as it moves further into the Great Hall. I take a deep breath and smell the sweet, yet bitter, spicy smell of pumpkins. I inhale, enjoying the aroma, and my mouth begins to water. I can't wait to taste it. I could only imagine how soft and smooth it would feel in my mouth.

I hear a slight cough from my right, and I turn and see a slender boy with black curls, green eyes, and olive skin staring at me. I study him for a second, he looks familiar. The metal gears grind in my brain, and then it hits me, he looks extremely similiar to Harry Potter.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" I blurt out as my face heats up. I step backwards and look down at my shoes, It seemed as though I couldn't go a day without making a fool out of myself, especially when it came to my lack of a filter.

"Well, I should, I'm his grandson," he said with a smile that stretched all the way to his eyes.

My mouth gapes open, and I stare wide-eyed at him. Was it true? Could I really be speaking to the grandson of Harry Potter? The famous wizard that even the muggles knew about?

"I-I'm Jake," I stammer out, trembling slightly as butterflies stir up in my stomach.

His smile intensifies, and it seems to send a warm glow around the room.

"I'm Tai, nice to meet you, I'm a first year too," he replies, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I grasp his hand in mine, and a tingle shoots down my spine. I was touching a Potter, I was actually touching a real life, geniune Potter.

"Nice to meet you Tai," I finally manage to gulp out.

"Nice to meet you too," he says with his smile never leaving his face.

"Attention everyone! I am Professor McGonagall, and we are now starting the sorting, so first years line up," a strong feminine voice calls from the front of the Great Hall. I turn my attention to the voice, and I see an adult witch, wearing a large pointy hat, standing on the stage with a scroll in her hands. I watch in wonder, as another adult, a male, brings out a stool with a hat on it.

The hat is brown, and patched up, it is a bit ugly, but I know that it holds mystical powers beyond anyone's wildest imagination.

"The sorting hat," I muttered quietly to myself.

The soon went silent, except for shallow breathing, and the beating of hearts of nervous first years like myself, and the hat opens his mouth, and belts out in a baritone voice,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Once he finishes his song, the room erupts into applause, causing a deafening roar.

"Quiet, Quiet!" Professor McGonagall exclaims, waving her arm, silencing the crowd.

"Now we shall begin the sorting," she unfurls the scroll, and I feel a shiver run down my spine. This is actually happening. I swallow, feeling a metalliac taste in my mouth, and I clutch my hands tightly together as my heart speeds up in my chest.

"Adams, Amber!"

A girl with long, waist length, red hair walks up to the stage with her head held high. She did not seem at all nervous to me.

"Gryffindor!" the hat booms out after a short duration. A smile spreads across the girl's face, and she flashes a thumbs up at the Gryffindor table.

"Allegor, Grace!"

A girl with blonde hair and rosy skin runs up to the stage. A loud thud resounds through the large hall, echoing off the walls, as she trips and falls to the ground. I grimace and take a step back. I feel bad for the girl, I can't even begin to imagine how horrible it would be to trip in front of that many people.

The girl stands up with her rosy face turning red, and she just smiles at the crowd. She continues her journey to the stage, and takes a seat on the sorting chair.

"Ravenclaw!"

I watch in awe as more and more people get called up to the stage to be sorted. I notice that when Professor McGonagall says Roebuck, Ryan, that she never called Tai's name.

I glance over at him, narrowing my eyes with suspicion. Could he have lied to me about being related to Harry Potter? Honestly, I couldn't say that I would blame him, I probably would have done the same if I had thought about it.

"Westcott, Jake!"

I jump and my heart begins to speed up rapidly in my chest like a snare drum. I swallow hard, feeling my mouth go dry, as I walk up to the stage, being careful not to trip.

I feel light headed as I sit on the chair. Was this actually happening? Was I about to be sorted? As the sorting hat was placed on my head, it became clear to me that yes, yes I was being sorted.

I tremble, and clasp my hands together. My heart beat so loudly, that the only thing I could really hear, was,

"Slytherin!"

I smile slightly, and walk off the stage over towards my respected table where a bunch of people in green and black robes were cheering and whistling.

"Woods, Tai!"

I watch as Tai walks up to the stage, with his head held not high, but not down either.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat exploded.

I widen my eyes with slight shock, I expected him to get Gryffindor. Well, that is if he really is the grandson of Harry Potter.

I watch as he walks into the welcoming arms of a Hufflepuff girl who is about sixteen years of age.

"This concludes our sorting, you may feast now," Professor McGonagall says. She bounds the scroll back up, and steps off of the table.

The mention of food causes my mouth to instantly water, and my mind drifts back to the pumpkin pie that I smelled earlir, and my stomach lets out a low rumble.

"Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Arion, don't listen to the rumours about our house, it isn't so bad," a brown haired boy says with a kind smile, a red-haired girl nods in agreement as food magically appears in front of me, from pumpkin pie, to roast pig, and beef stew!

I take a sharp intake of breath, smelling meat heaven.

"Help yourself" Arion says with a grin, passing me a platter of pumpkin pie.

"Thank you!" I exclaim.

I fill the rest of my plate up with frog legs, sweet rolls, and even a filet of Mahi-mahi.

I take a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of the food in front of me. I could hardly believe it, I had never had this much food presented to me at one time.

I slowly bring my fork down to the Mahi-Mahi filet, and slice into it. It cleans throughly the flakey and tender meat, and drool nearly seeps down my face as I gaze at it.

This is the moment of truth, I think to myself, as I bring up the forkfull to my mouth.

A burst of flavour explodes in my mouth! It tastes so much better than I could have ever imagined.

Once the meal ends, Arion stands up and says,

"First years, follow me."

It is then that I notice the perfect badge on his robes.

I stand up, and brush myself off, as I follow Arion and the rest of the students my age out of the Great Hall. I marvel at the portraits that are lining the halls, they are moving!

"Wow," I mutter, reaching my hand out to touch one, when I am stopped by Arion.

"We must not dwaddle, come along now," he says.

Embarrassment floods my body, it was just my luck, getting called out on my first day here.

"Yes Sir," I say lightly. I take a deep breath, and continue to follow the line of students to the dunegeons!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Tai_

"Now if you need any help or you get lost, just try to find Warren or myself," Nym, the Hufflepuff prefect who hugged me when I joined the Hufflepuff table says to the rest of the first years.

"Alright, let's take you down to our common room," Warren says, his light brown curls bouncing slightly with each step he took.

"Hi, I'm Diego, it's nice to meet you," a caramel coloured boy whispers as we descend down the stairs, all of us getting a shock when they start to move!

I flail my arms out, trying to latch onto something to keep my balance, and I accidentally smack the girl in front of me.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry," I say, feeling my temperature rise. She just smiles at me,

"It's okay."

I smile back at her, and turn back to Diego.

"Hi, I'm Tai, it's a pleasure," I whisper back softly.

I turn my focus back to the task at hand, and continue to follow Warren and Nym to the common room.

"Well, here we are," Warren says.

I look and see a stack of barrels.

"Where is it?" a boy asks, cocking his head.

Warren says nothing, and instead, he does a series of tapping.

I gasp in awe when the door swings open to reveal a passeway. It's a bit small, I notice, having to go down on my hands and knees to crawl through.

When I emerge, I am in a warm and sunny room, that feels my heart with a glowing happiness that spreads throughout my whole body.

"Whoa, check out the furniture," Diego says, running over to the large black and yellow sofa, that looked as soft as a cloud. On each side of the sofa, stand two armchairs that look just as soft.

"I think the badgers are pretty cool," a girl smiles as she points to a honey coloured mantelpiece that has carvings of badgers on it.

"The dormitories are located in the cellar, the girls will come with me to theirs, and the boys will follow Warren," Nym says firmly.

I look over at Diego and flash him a smile. It was hard for me to believe that this was really happening. All of my life, I've heard stories about the amazing Hogwarts, and now, I was finally here, and I was about to enter my dorm room.

I took a deep breath, smelling the earthy air, as we descend down into the cellar.

In the dormitories, were four-poster beds, that were covered in patch work quilts, that were black and yellow.

About an hour later, I flop onto the bed, and stretch out my arms, sighing with content.

In the bed across from mine, I could hear the low rumbling of Diego's snoring.

"When will classes start?" I ask Warren, who is sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"In the morning, your timetable is on the dresser near your bed, I think you have Transfiguration with Professor McGonnagall, the professor who read your name for the sorting," he replies, as he put the book down to look up at me, a smile on his face.

"Is she nice?" I question, wondering what each of the separate teachers were like, and the subjects.  
"Yes, but she is also very strict, but she is fair, just don't be late."

"Also, if you see a cat in the classroom, don't start acting like a fool because you believe the professor isn't in there, because trust me, she is," a red haired boy, who appears to be about fifteen, pipes up from his bed.

"Don't spoil all the secrets, Gregor," Warren snorts out, throwing his pillow at the boy.

He ducks it, and sticks his tongue out at the prefect.

"Oh? You think you can sass me like that? Well, I think it's time that I reprimand you," Warren says with a smirk, putting his book down, and walking over to Gregor's bed.

"You don't mean..." Gregor gasps out with a wide-eyed look on his face.

I watch with mild intrest, wondering what was going to happen.

"Oh, I do mean," Warren said in a low voice.

A boy shoots up out of bed, and lets out a low groan,

"Oh for Merlin's beard, please do not start the tickle war," He groans. He turns and looks at me,

"This is always happening, Warren tickles people to death as his punishment for them, and Gregor seems to be his favourite target."

Warren lets out a snicker, and snaps his head over to the boy.

"I heard that, Bart, don't worry, you're next!"

I chuckle lightly, feeling amused by all of this, I never heard of anyone doling out punishments through tickles before.

"At least he isn't charming feathers this time," Bart spoke softly, in a whisper, throwing furtive glances at Warren warily, but it was easy to tell that the other boys admire and look up to Warren.

"Stop being so negative Barticus, you're just jealous that Warren got the prefect position over you," Gregor snarks out, glaring at the other boy. The tension was so thick between them, that it would take a chain saw to cut through it.

"Eat slugs Gregor," Bart replies sharply, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"C'mon guys, don't fight," Warren sighs.

Gregor shudders and glares at Bart.

"You're lucky you didn't have your wand. I still get nightmares from the story my Great Uncle Ron told me about when he had a slug spell backfire."

I can't help but to smile warmly at Gregor, even though it may seem a bit out of place. His great uncle was best friends with my grandfather, also, my grandmother was his great aunt. I suppose that means we're related.

I felt a bit bad, not knowing my relatives. The truth is, my father had a huge fight with my magical side of the family, because he wanted to sheild me from all of that. He wanted to raise me as a muggle.

My mother disagreed, she said that I would never be normal in a muggle setting, and it would be more harmful than beneficial.

Eventually, my father relented, and gave his blessing for me to come to Hogwarts, but he never really mended fences with the rest of my family.

It is a bit complicated, and I don't like to think about it much.

I yawn, feeling a tiredness overcome me.

I should get some sleep, I don't want to be tired for my first day of official classes, I think to myself, as I climb out of bed, and walk in the bathroom to prepare for bed.


End file.
